Not just a pretty face
by elana0012
Summary: Ginny is tired of being treated like a child. So with many twist, this sixteen year old red head proves she's not a child.
1. Default Chapter

Ok people this is my first fic please review an if enjoyed I shall make more chapters.

Disclaimer: O how wish I were the owner of Harry Potter, then I could publish this instead of just post it online.

Harry and the gang are all in sixth year (Cedric is in this story an there will be quittachge an if there's a game please don't flame me for sucky descriptions). Ginny is a fifth year an 15, she tired of being treated like a kid. How far is she willing to go to prove that she's not a child.

****

July 1st- At the Burrow

Harry floos to the Burrow while Ron is down stairs waiting for him to show up. Harry was standing in Mrs.Figgs chimney one moment and the next thing he knows he's standing in the Weasly's chimney. Harry see's Ron sitting right in front of him. "Well welcome old pal," Ron says. He replies " Good to be back. So is Hermione here yet?" Ron, slowly turning pink says, "She's upstairs with Ginny and got here like two hours ago." Harry smiles at Ron. He ask, "What?" Harry still smiling says, "Never mind don't worry about it." ****

Just then Mrs. Weasly walks in and gives Harry a giant hug and says, "Welcome Harry dear, look at you, have the been neglecting to feed you your so thin." Mr. Weasly speaks up, "Give the boy some air Molly." Mrs. Weasly then lets go. Mr. Weasly then says, "Well go along an get up stairs an we'll call you boys down for lunch later."

=========Upstairs==========

Giggling could be heard from Ginny's room. In the hall Harry says, "I wonder what's going on in there." "Well we'll just have to find out won't we," Ron says knocking on the door. Ginny opens the door, pops her head out and says, "Yes." Then she see's Harry then opens the door all the way and lets them in. So they walk in and then Hermione see's Harry an gives him a hug and says, "Good to see you Harry." "Good to see you too," he says, and then gives Ginny a hug. (Harry's thoughts- wtf an I doing I don't normally hug Ginny. This feels nice though. Wait this is Ron's little sister, but she's only like five months younger than me. But still this still feels so like its right- Harry's thought argued.) (Ginny's thoughts -OMG I can't believe this he's hugging me. WOW! This feels so good-) They pulled apart and looked at each other, instantly they both turn red. Harry mumbles " See you two later," an walks out and goes to Ron's room with him. The second the door to Ginny's room closes they hear giggling again.

In Ron's room "Harry what was that?" "What was what," he replied." "In there, you just walked out what happened." "I don't know, I'm just a little out of it." "Ok." "Hey Ron," Harry called. Ron said, "What is it," "What going on between you and Hermione?" Ron now looking at his feet, turning crimson, and quietly says, "Nothing. Why? What do you know? Damn it! She said she wouldn't tell anyone. How much do you know?"

Harry looks at him with his eyebrows arched, "Ok Ron know one told me any thing but you better start explaining."

sorry for shortness but I'm just getting the hang of this but further chapters shall be longer

lizzie5555555


	2. Realizations and confessions Part 2

Maixwolfblossom: Sorry for it being so short, this chapter should be longer. Also, with any luck the descriptions will be better too.

MyOwnLittleWorld: I'm going to try to make the plot work for me and I promise I'll work on my grammar.

Thank you for reviewing!

Now, on to the story…………..

Harry looks at him with his eyebrows arched, "Ok Ron know one told me any thing but you better start explaining." "Well….. Ummm…….. Er…… look you see, really, we just." Ron sputtered out. Harry now smiling looks at Ron and says, "Ron I know about the 'broom closet incident' in May. Ginny told me about that." "Well now that the truth is out there, Hermione and I have been dating for about seven months now. Anyway, when did you and my baby sister get so close." Ron said looking at Harry with his eyebrows arched. (OK I'm going to type from Harry's P.O.V. I hope know one minds.)

"Well Ron if you must know Ginny and I have been writing to each other most of the summer." I said now glaring at Ron. "So that was Hedwig in her room last week? Harry you have to understand, you can not just secretly write little love notes to my little sister!" Ron says very angrily. I reply, "When was the last time you actually talked to her. Not argued but just had a normal conversation with her. I you just talked to her then you might have noticed that she isn't a child anymore! Neither are you or I." I said trying to remain calm. "Harry this is my sister we're talking about. She's only fifteen." Ron says still glaring angrily at me. "Only fifteen! ONLY FIFTEEN! My lords Ron, what the bloody hell do you think we talk about. I know that she's your sister and I also am aware of the fact that she has five other brothers. I would never do anything to hurt her or let any one else hurt her for that matter."

"OK I'll trust you for now, but if anything I mean anything happens to her, if Voldemort hasn't killed you yet I will." "Ron I already told you, I will never let any thing happen to her. So now, tell me. What exactly have you and Hermione been up to." I look at Ron quizzically and stare at him. (A/N yes what has our little Ronniekins been up to)

Ron, now looking at his feet blushing says, (A/N- don't you hate the anticipation) "Well……….um………er………..um…….We've been together long enough to have decided we'll wait to got farther into our relationship, thank you." He says and looks up at me, "Why do you want to know?" I look at him pretending to look hurt and , "Doesn't you best friend have the right to know what his best friends have been doing behind his back." Then we just laughed like idiots really.

Hey mate I'm going to head out to the back yard for a little while before dinner, care to join me." I say. 'hoping he says no, so I can spend some time with Ginny' He says, "Nah just come get me when its time for dinner." 'Well that's Ron for you. OH yea YESYESYES! I get time with Ginny! little dancing Harry in his head' (A/N Oh come on its supposed to be funny) "OK" I say and get up and leave the room.

Sorry I took so long to update and I know its waaaaaay to short but I wanted to post this and I couldn't think of any thing. So the next chapter will in Ginny's room with Hermione and Ginny talking. Now please review

_lizzie5555555_


	3. In Ginny's Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I tried to upload the other chapter but was messing up other wise I would of updated sooner sorry.

Now onto the story…………

In the girls room right after Harry left……… (Ginny's P.O.V.)

"Ginny what happened during that hug." Hermione said staring at me quizzically. I look at her and say, "I don't know, but it felt weird, I mean sure I've hugged him before and, well it was just a hug. But that was just some that had an unexplainable feeling." "Oh my gosh Ginny! What have you and Harry been up to this summer!" Hermione squealed. I look at her and say, "What we've just been writing." "And what exactly have these letters been about." She says 'hmm now she has a quizzical and I just can't stop blushing.'

"Well……………….. It's personal." Hermione arches her eyebrows and looks up at me, "What kind of personal." "You can't relate to it but Harry and I can." I say 'NO I will not tell her about Tom and the basalisk.' "Oh, OK then if your sure," she says not looking at me but does show the grin on her face.

"Hermione, its not like that! I'll fill you in some other time, just not now. What I want to know is what you and my brother have been doing lately. I say looking at her smiling. She blushingly says, "How do you know about me and Ron? I bet he told you didn't he?" "Well if you must know, know one told my anything, but stumbling across you two in the broom closet, in the locker room, in May, was a give away." **(I got a rhyming rhythm lol.) **I say staring at her and smiling.

"You saw us in there in May." she says turning a lovely shade of crimson. "Yes, well I saw you two snogging like mad." I said sickeningly. "Oh, that's all you saw." she says looking at me half relieved half still embarrassed. I look at her with my eyebrows arched and say, "You, Hermione Granger, did more than snogged with my brother." 'I swear I'm going to puke now.'

"Ummm…….err……well…….. Actually, yes but that was the only time we ever did." she said looking at feet in crimson. I look at her in shock, surprise and sickened and say, "HERMIONE! Oh my gosh! Ewe, how could you and Ron do…… that."

"Well we didn't exactly plan it. We were on prefect duty when some second year came up to us and said some students were going to chuck the brooms into the lake. So we went to check it out and we didn't find any one. We decided to wait in the cupboard to see if any comes. We waited for half an hour then Ron said no one is coming and then we argued Somewhere towards the ending of our row I said, 'look Ron we've spent almost an hour in this dark dirty cupboard. You're right know one is coming.' He couldn't believe it. The next thing I know were snogging and after that I don't know what happened really we just did it." She explained.

I looked at her and said, "Oh kay sounds like an eventful evening." "Wait. Why were you in the locker rooms that late?" She asked. I say, "I like to fly at night after I've finished my homework, helps me clear my thoughts before bed. That and it's a lovely view of whatever I wish to see." Hermione doesn't reply.

****

"Now I'm going to go find Harry later."

I know its short but with any luck it will get better. Now PLEASE review.


	4. the next chapter

PoshSushi: "I know no one is perfect ,but it could be a lot better.)" you sound like a teacher.

Thank you for reviewing. I'm sure you're the only person still reading this, and that's only for moral support. THANKIES to you!

Disclaimer: As for anyone who's reading this with the I.Q. of a piece of parchment, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

A/N: I think I'm going to keep the story sweet and simple. Also, SORRY It took me so long to update, school started this week. 7th grade is going to suck this year.

NOW onto the story. (Which shall be in Harry's P.O.V.)

**In the hall way outside of Ginny's room right as she was leaving it……………**

I'm walking down the hall towards Ginny's room, 'hmm I hope Ginny's up for a little walk.' Just then Ginny step out side her room and looks at me. "Hey Har, I was just thinking about you." She says, 'Ohmigosh! I can't believe I just said that.'

"Well _Gin_ I guess we have something in common then, because I was just wondering if you cared to join me on a little walk." I said half hoping, half embarrassed.

"Why of coarse sire, I would love too." 'I said trying my very hardest to suppress a laugh. Which I surprisingly succeeded.'

"Well my fair lady, shall we be going?" He said that and stuck his arm out meant for us to lock arms. "We shall." I say that, lock my arm with his, and we're off.

We make like two seconds then we bust out laughing on the stairs to the kitchen. Which we unlink arms.

Still laughing when we come to the kitchen, mum looks up to us and ask, "What's so funny dears?" "Nothing," Harry and I reply at the same time quickly. And with that we walk through the kitchen and go to the backyard.

"So Gin where shall we wander off to today." He smiles at me and says. I smile happily at him and say, " Well lets got to the forest. It should be lovely this fine summer day." (I'm not sure if there's a forest on the Weasly's property, but for now there is so live with it.)

I know this is like the shortest chapter yet but, I felt the story needed updating.


End file.
